<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every little thing you do, i do adore by peppermintpatties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417862">every little thing you do, i do adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatties/pseuds/peppermintpatties'>peppermintpatties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpatties/pseuds/peppermintpatties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Alex told his boyfriend he loves him + 1 time he told his husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every little thing you do, i do adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>taking a break from all the angsty stuff i've been putting out lately to give y'all something fluffy for valentine's day!!! enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>The best thing about moving in with his boyfriend, Alex supposes, is that he gets to learn the hidden depths of Henry that no one else has the privilege of learning about. All his quirks and habits and pet peeves and secret talents—Alex loves each one of them.</p><p>What excites him more is the fact that he never runs out of things to find out about Henry. Indeed, his boyfriend is a man of many secrets. But that isn’t to say Alex hasn’t unlocked some of them the past few months of living together in the brownstone. For instance, he now mercilessly teases Henry for the fact that he doesn’t know how to use chopsticks properly. Or for his reluctance to visit zoos because of that one time his dad took him to the ZSL Whipsnade Zoo, and an eagle bit his finger when he was about to pet it. Not to mention the man was ticklish <em>as hell</em> and Alex finding out about it during sex was probably one of the main highlights of his life.</p><p>Tonight, Alex didn’t expect to unlock something about his boyfriend, but he should’ve known Henry comes with unpredictability.</p><p>He was getting through his 2L midterms one cup of coffee at a time, and not to mention, with Henry making sure he’s taking care of himself, even if it’s only the bare minimum. “For the love of God, Alex,” Henry begged him yesterday morning. “Would you please at least take some granola bars with you if you don’t want to stay for breakfast?” And really, he couldn’t say no to the bastard.</p><p>Being in a serious relationship also meant that Alex would now have to think of his person, aside from himself. He knows about Henry’s refusal to go to sleep unless he’s in their bed with him, but knowing his working tendencies, bedtime is never going to be earlier than two in the morning. Henry never once complained about it though, but tonight, when Alex stood up from his desk to get some water from the kitchen, he saw Henry asleep with his head on their dining table. His boyfriend apparently decided to work on his book while waiting for Alex but got too tired.</p><p>Slowly, he closed Henry’s laptop (Alex made sure to save every open document), packed up his notebooks and books and fancy sign pen (another quirk Alex mentally added to his list), and gently shook his boyfriend awake. “Henry,” Alex says softly. “Come on, baby, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>And if Alex stubbornly continued reviewing for his oral exam up until five in the morning, then Henry doesn’t need to know.</p><p>Alex was in the middle of memorizing a bunch of clauses when he hears a groggy voice from beside him. “Jaffa cakes… forever.”</p><p>Alex immediately halted whatever he was doing and turned his attention to one very deeply asleep Henry. “Fuck the… monarchy… Mary’s… a bitch.” Alex was trying hard to stifle in his laughter, he really was. But—</p><p>“Philip, you motherfucker,” Henry mumbles. Well, that does it. Alex couldn’t help it anymore; he burst out a laugh. And as expected, Henry slowly started waking up. He looks to Alex, his blue eyes still barely open.</p><p>“You’re gonna get beheaded before me,” Alex says to him with a laugh.</p><p>Henry frowned. “What?” he says groggily.</p><p>“Nothing,” Alex says as he pulls up the blanket Henry somehow kicked off in his sleep and tucked him in again. “I said I love you, baby.”</p><p>Henry smiled and drifted off once again. For the rest of the night, Alex listened to him blab about the British government, discuss zombie apocalypse strategies, and convince him why Jaffa cakes are superior. And Alex loved and listened to every single word.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Alex was grateful for his role as the First Son of the United states—he truly was. He sees to it that the influence he has is put to good use with every action and decision he makes every single day. But sometimes, he wishes he was just a normal person, who can spend a normal weekend with his boyfriend.</p><p>“Do you really have to go?” Henry asks from their bed, all messed up hair and sleep-coated eyes. The whole picture of it—Henry in the morning looking like some fucking Greek god, their sheets all rumpled from their favorite nighttime activity, early morning Brooklyn sun seeping through—makes Alex want to strip down to his boxers and just join Henry for a lazy Saturday. It was almost enough for him to risk Zahra’s wrath. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>Alex looks at him apologetically. “You know I do. Mom’s hosting some event with foreign dignitaries and all of us have to be there.”</p><p>“Alright,” Henry sighs. “Call me as soon as you land?”</p><p>“Of course,” Alex says. “Want me to send you a postcard too?”</p><p>Henry grumbled. “Asshole.”</p><p>Alex gave his boyfriend a mock salute in return. He picked up his bags and was just about to head downstairs and meet Cash when Henry cleared his throat from behind him. “Forgetting something?” he asks.</p><p>And Alex instantly went through his mental list of his things that he needed to bring with him before he suddenly remembers what Henry was implying. He reached Henry’s side of the bed in just a few steps and kissed him. On the forehead, and then on the nose, proceeded on both cheeks, before finally giving him a long, deep kiss on the lips to make up for not being by his side for two days.</p><p>When Alex pulls back, he was slightly amused at how red Henry was. <em>This man is going to be the death of me. I swear to God</em>, Alex thoughts to himself with such amusement and fondness.</p><p>“Oh, I—what I meant was, er, your phone,” Henry stammers. “It’s still, uhm, charging on your nightstand. But thank you.”</p><p>And just like that, Alex managed to fall in love with Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor even more. Alex kissed him again and when he pulled away, he says to a breathless and even more flustered Henry, “God, I love you.”</p><p>Henry rolls his eyes, as if that doesn’t change the fact that he’s looking more of a tomato than a prince of a nation right now.</p><p>He made a show of pulling his phone from the charger (Henry’s) without never breaking eye contact. His boyfriend merely shakes his head in exasperation at his antics. “Whatever,” Henry says in his horrible fake American accent.</p><p>Alex blows him a kiss goodbye, and—for good measure—a wink before closing the door and headed off to see his other family.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Alex is in such a terrible mood today and he didn’t know why. If Nora were here, she probably would’ve already made a remark about how Alex may not own a vagina, but he sure does experience signs of pre-menstrual syndrome.</p><p>He mentally backtracked what he did and happened today but found no reason for him to be in such a grouchy state. What made things even worse was that Henry wasn’t home from the shelter yet.</p><p>Alex stomped over to the couch and cuddled with David instead. He debated whether or not he should continue the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode where he and Henry stopped last night but decided against it. Thirty minutes have passed, and Alex still haven’t picked out anything that he could watch to pass the time. Just then, he heard the main door of the brownstone open and there was Henry. Finally.</p><p>“I’m home!” Henry calls out to no one in specific, as he has no clue where Alex nor David was.</p><p>“In here,” Alex replies. And when Henry got to their lounge area, he grumbled to him, “Took you long enough.”</p><p>Henry was momentarily confused for being the receiving end of Alex’s attitude, seeing that he just got home and didn’t know what transpired in his boyfriend’s day that made it so awful. “I got caught up with paperwork for logistics at the shelter,” Henry says. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex snaps. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Henry shifts in his feet, a little bit unsure of how to talk to Alex when his emotions are so volatile at the moment. “Okay,” he starts. “Well, how was your day?”</p><p>“Oh, where do I begin,” Alex deadpans. “I woke up. Took a shower. Headed off to school. Sat through hours of lecture. Met some people for a study group—”</p><p>“You haven’t eaten today yet, have you?” Henry interrupts calmly.</p><p>“And then—wait, what?”</p><p>Henry smiles at him, and for the life of Alex, he couldn’t possibly think of one goddamned reason why he deserves this man. “You become grumpy when you’re hungry,” Henry says with a small chuckle. “And it’s bad this time because based on what you’ve just told me, you were quite busy today, love. Knowing you, putting some food in your body was the last thing on your mind.”</p><p>“No,” Alex sighs. “Letting out my frustration at you is the last thing I wanted. I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Henry says as he wraps his arm around Alex. “Lucky for you, I brought home some takeout with me. Guess which is it from.”</p><p>“Chavela’s?” Alex hoped.</p><p>“Chavela’s,” Henry confirms with a nod, and well, Alex is so happy he could just cry.</p><p>Alex wasn’t sure if it was still possible at this point, but he hugged Henry even tighter. “I love you,” he mumbles into his boyfriend’s chest.</p><p>He heard more than he saw Henry’s smile when he says back, “I love you too.” And then because Henry’s just <em>that</em> attuned to Alex’s needs, he proceeds to seal his words with a soft kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go eat, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Living at the palace your whole life means everything’s practically provided to you on a silver platter. Unfortunately, it also means being around servants and security agents more than your own family. It wasn’t Henry’s fault then, that he didn’t know how to view an act directed towards him other than as something that’s done because it was included in one’s line of work or out of necessity. Duty to the royal family and all that.</p><p>Good thing his boyfriend was the most stubborn and dedicated person on the planet, or Henry would’ve already succumbed to this god-awful cold he caught yesterday. It seemed like it has no intention of leaving his body, and worse, it may have been the symptoms for the flu.</p><p>Henry was in the middle of making Alex a cup of coffee, currently adding some sprinkle of cinnamon as a finishing touch when he felt the beginning of a—ACHOO!</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. He totally forgot about the spice he was holding, and now, he might as well have just served Alex some cinnamon with a little bit of coffee. Henry groaned and cursed himself.</p><p>“H?” Alex calls out from his office. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>ACHOO!</p><p>“Yes!” Henry outright lies.</p><p>The sound of a chair being pushed back. A series of footsteps. And then he was met with Alex’s unimpressed look. “Yeah, you sound totally believable there.”</p><p>Henry sniffed. “It’s nothing.” ACHOO!</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for his boyfriend to retract his previous statement. “It’s just a common cold,” Henry sighs. “Nothing to worry about. Anyway, aren’t you going to be late for class?”</p><p>“I just have one class today and it’s optional,” Alex shrugs. “I think I’m needed here more.”</p><p>Henry frowns. “You can’t skip for me—”</p><p>“Who says I’m skipping for you, baby? I thought you feel perfectly fine,” Alex smirks slightly. “And besides,” he adds smugly, “I think I’ll just spend this day relaxing with my very healthy boyfriend. June sent me a list of tv shows that she thought we’d like to try out.”</p><p>Henry gives him his best attempt at a glare, but Alex just thinks he looks like an angry marshmallow. “Fine,” Henry says, and then with a grimace he adds, “I ruined your coffee. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Alex softened. “Don’t worry about it, H.”</p><p>Hours later, Alex pauses the sixth episode of The Crown to check on his sleeping boyfriend beside him. Henry fell asleep—his head on Alex’s lap and his entire body wrapped in a soft blanket—thirty minutes into the first episode, and Alex didn’t bother waking him up to get him to bed because he knows Henry would refuse. He’d shake himself awake, force himself to keep his eyes open, and suppress his sneezes and sniffs. And as much as Alex refrains himself from hovering too much in case Henry prefers his space whenever he’s sick, he feels there’s something else he was missing from the whole situation.</p><p>“Alex?” Henry croaks out, his voice heavily suggested a clogged nose.</p><p>Alex started brushing his hand through Henry’s disheveled hair. “Hey, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Before answering, Henry blows his nose on a soft tissue Alex placed within his arm’s reach and then says defeatedly, “Bloody awful.”</p><p>“How about some tea?” Alex says, and hoped Henry hinted at the smile on his voice.</p><p>“It’s alright, love. I’ll go make some myself.”</p><p>Alex frowns. “Are you sure? You don’t seem capable of standing at the moment, let alone preparing a hot drink.”</p><p>Henry only stayed silent. At this point, Alex was definitely sure there was something Henry needed to get off his chest. Well, aside from his phlegm. “H?” he starts. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“It’s just that,” Henry mumbles. “You shouldn’t have had to be stuck here with me on the rare occasion—ACHOO!—that you have a free day. You could’ve, I don’t know, maybe see June or Nora… or something,” he trails off, having a hard time breathing due to his clogged nose.</p><p>“But I want to be here,” Alex says. “Because I want to take care of you.”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why,” Henry whispers. “There’s nothing you could’ve possibly enjoyed about all this. Being stuck in the sofa the entire day. Throwing all my used tissues. Likely contracting a cold yourself from being surrounded by germs—”</p><p>Alex shut his boyfriend up by placing a hand over his mouth. Lovingly. “I love you,” he says with a tone of finality into his voice. “You already do so much for me on a daily basis, sweetheart. So, let me do this for you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Henry finally agrees. “Thank you, Alex.”</p><p>“My pleasure. Although I really need you to sit up right now because my leg is <em>killing</em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“Alex, have you seen Henry?” Bea asks him.</p><p>Alex looked around and shook his head. “No, sorry Bea. You need anything?”</p><p>Bea rolls her eyes. “Well, he <em>is</em> your fiancé, and this <em>is</em> your engagement party, so I expected to find the both of you together easily.”</p><p>“Because…?”</p><p>“June and I hired a photographer to take candid photos of you two,” Bea admits, exasperated. “It would’ve been the greatest wedding gift ever, but you two are running it by not being at each other’s sides!”</p><p>Alex let out a bright laugh. “Alright, I’ll go find him. Those pictures better be so good that Vogue would decide to feature it,” he says and then left Bea with a mock salute.</p><p>It turns out, finding Henry was harder than expected. Bea was right—he was nowhere to be found in the gardens where they have the place all set up for the occasion. And then there are the rooms, which would’ve taken Alex forever if he checks them one by one because, of course, Kensington Palace has a bunch of them. After minutes of searching, Alex finally spots someone who could help him.</p><p>“Shaan!” Alex greets him. “Have you seen Henry?”</p><p>“I believe Prince Henry is with Princess Alice and Princess Diana in the nursery,” Shaan replies ever so formally.</p><p>Alex found this information a little bit surprising but didn’t question it. Over the years, Henry and Philip tried their best to repair their strained relationship, and though it still may not have been the ideal sibling bond, the arrival of Philip’s twin girls did help tremendously.</p><p>They both adored Henry so much that Alex feels like an idiot for wanting to compete with two four-year olds.</p><p>Upon reaching the door of the nursery, he saw there was a staff stationed outside, who gave him not exactly a smirk (that wouldn’t have been appropriate, in Alex’s opinion, and that was saying something), but a look that was something more like you-are-not-prepared-for-what-you-are-about-to-walk-into. <em>Well, that was weird</em>, Alex thoughts to himself.</p><p>But oh, was he not ready, indeed.</p><p>Because there was Henry on the one-seater couch, with two small children sleeping soundly on his chest. Henry, who was gently rubbing his nieces’ backs with each of his hand. Henry, who was softly singing a Welsh lullaby to them. Henry, who took the time to care for his brother’s children in the middle of his own engagement party.</p><p>If they weren’t already promised to each other, Alex was so sure he would’ve proposed right then and there.</p><p>As he was finished with the lullaby, Henry turns to look at Alex, an apology on his face. “Sorry for disappearing. It’s just—it all became too much, and then I found these two throwing tantrums for not having their afternoon nap yet, so I volunteered for the job,” he explains.</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Alex chokes out. Really, he should thank the children for this. “So… uhm, what language was that exactly?”</p><p>“Welsh. It’s just something I picked up from Dad’s side of the family.” And then Henry finally realizes what was going on and grins at his fiancé. “Is this doing something for your competency kink?” he murmurs.</p><p>Scratch the whole proposing-for-a-second-time thing. Alex was going to kill this man instead.</p><p>“Really, Wales? In the presence of your brother’s sleeping children?” Alex redirects the embarrassment towards him.</p><p>Henry merely raises an eyebrow. “They’re sleeping.” Oh, Henry’s going to be dead man tonight, alright.</p><p>Before anything else comes out of Henry’s mouth that was sure going to take years off Alex’s life, he tilts Henry’s head towards him and kisses him instead, long and deep. “I stupid love you,” Alex says once they pulled away. “You’re really great with them.” <em>You’re going to be a great father someday</em> was what Alex really implied, but Henry gets it.</p><p>“You want this? With me?” Henry asks.</p><p>“I want <em>everything</em> because I get to do it with you.”</p><p>Hours later, Bea finally decided to look for the both of them herself. She has this whole speech planned out in her head about why the two of them should keep their hands to themselves just for the time being, for the love of God, because the Queen might change her mind about their upcoming marriage when she saw them.</p><p>There they were—the four of them. Somehow, they managed to fit onto the small sofa, with Diana sleeping on Henry’s chest and Alice on Alex’s. His brother and his fiancé seemed to have fallen asleep as well. Bea smiled at the sight of them and took a photo. <em>You would’ve been so proud of him, Dad</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>“Four,” Alex pants. His hands gripping the sheets so tight as he rides out another orgasm.</p><p>Henry, from where he was positioned between Alex’s legs, gave him a disbelieving look. “Seriously? You’re <em>counting</em>?”</p><p>“Does that turn you off, Wales? Hmm?” Alex goads him. “Probably should’ve thought about that before saying I—<em>ah, Jesus fuck</em>.”</p><p>But his husband paid no mind to the rest of the words that came from Alex’s mouth, as Henry was solely focused on getting another one out of him. It wasn’t as though it was difficult, seeing as Alex was instantly hard in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Baby, please,” Alex sobs. “I’m gonna—” Whatever he had to say was interrupted by Henry pulling out his cock out of his mouth. Alex let out a whine at the loss of contact.</p><p>Henry slowly pulled himself up until they were aligned face-to-face, with him on top of Alex. “That mouth of yours,” Henry whispers, “is going to be the death of me.” And then he proceeded to suck and lick at Alex’s neck, collarbone, lips, moaning as Alex scratched his back and pulled at his hair in return. Without any warning, Henry pushed a finger inside Alex, eliciting a scream dripping with pleasure from his husband.</p><p>“You like that?” Henry murmurs into his ear.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, yes. Another one,” Alex demands.</p><p>But Henry has a better idea in mind. He pulls out his pointer finger, and in an instant, replaced it with his ring finger, pushing it in all the way up to his knuckle, which had Alex shaking and groaning and sobbing all at the same time—all because of the cold sensation of Henry’s wedding band coming in contact with his hole.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, baby</em>,” Alex cries out. “I love you so much. Harder sweet—<em>fucking hell</em>.” Henry inserts another one, and now worked with two fingers. He slides both deeper into Alex and his husband wrapped both of his legs to keep him closer in return.</p><p>Meanwhile, Henry continued doing wonders with his mouth—biting Alex hard everywhere and kissing it better and licking the sore spot for good measure. He sucked a little bit harder on the sensitive spot just behind Alex’s ear the same time his finger curled slightly, hitting Alex’s prostate and Alex’s eyes rolls back, his hips bucking up. Henry swore he heard him say a little prayer. As expected, Alex came and Henry was instantly there to lick the bittersweet taste of his husband’s come, making sure Alex was looking at him as he did so.</p><p>“Come here,” Alex rasps. Henry obeyed, but before anything else, he kissed Alex, making sure that he gets to taste his own come through Henry’s tongue.</p><p>Henry breathes out, “You taste so good.”</p><p>He expected Alex to make some snide remark or to shut him up with a kiss, but instead, he flips them both over. And just by looking at Alex, his hands placed between Henry’s shoulders, his eyes looking at him with so much love and lust, his chest panting heavily from his recent release—Henry already felt his cock harden even more, precome already leaking on his stomach.</p><p>And Alex knew this too, for he lowers himself down on Henry until his mouth is close enough to whisper into his husband’s ear, “My turn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can't write smut i'm so sorry HAHAHAHAH anyway, come say hi on tumblr i'm peppermint-patties :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>